The Newcomers
by TheCorpMaster
Summary: It starts off a normal day. Tails and Nicole are going to try and fix The Tornado. But then, something mysterious brings some mysterious new strangers. One is a 17-year old prince. Others are a former Mafia man, and a female army general. And one is a dictator bend on conquering any country he can. Through any means necessary. Even if it means assassinating a young princess...
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Nicole walked down the forest trail to a forest opening. Tails needed help to fix his plane, The Tornado.  
"So, could you figure out what is wrong with the plane," asked Tails. Nicole used her nanites to scan the entire plane within two minutes.  
"A few things. One, their are several pieces of debris stuck in the engine. Two, the oil in the tank is old. You're going to have to empty it out. Third, you might want to... Tails?" Tails did not respond for he was looking at the sky.  
A large purple hole had appeared in the sky, and from there flew out a white sky trail. It flew over them and landed about half a mile away from Tails and Nicole. Out of curiosity, they ran though the forest, ending at a clearing. The trees that hadn't been knocked down were burned on the side facing the crater. There was a small, covered plane in the center, similar to something Tails would have built.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know, Tails. I just don't know." Suddenly, the sound of crunching glass was heard behind the plane. Nicole and Tails hid and peeked, just as a figure appeared from the smoke.  
It was a red hedgehog, but he had spiked, brown hair. He had black army boots, black pants, and a trench coat. An unknown device was strapped on his head. His tail took an almost lightning shape. His eyes were yellow. He had his hand on his head. He turned to a mirror to see what wounds he had, but he was more surprised at his appearance. He pulled off his gloves,and looked at his hands.  
"Nicole. Look. His hands, they are robotized." The figure in the crater started to test out himself. First, he lifted up a tree using one hand. Then, he ran around in circles. The speed he was running at caused a mini tornado, and left black scorch marks on the floor. Next, he summoned some kind of purple energy from his fists. Finally, he looked at what he had in his trench coat. Two knifes, a revolver, and a few other things that they did not recognize.  
"Tails, take the Tornado and leave. I'll go speak to him," said Nicole.  
"Be careful," whispered Tails in response, before he quietly left. Nicole slid down the edge, and simply said,  
"Hi." The figure turned around, surprised at the presence of another being. Then he said,  
"Hello."  
"Do you need help," said Nicole.  
"Not really."  
"What's your name?"  
"Julius T. Harbergson."  
"Nicole. Where are you from?"  
"I know this is probably going to sound weird, but... North Africa." Nicole was indeed confused.  
"North Africa? There is no such thing around here."  
"Well, where am I?"  
"Mobius."  
"Where I am from, there is no such thing as Mobius."'Odd,' thought Nicole,'where does he really come from?'  
"Hey, do you need somewhere to stay?"  
"Yeah... I guess. Whatever money I have probably won't be of any use."  
Suddenly, the device attached to Nicole's waist started beeping. She picked it up and held it to her ear. After a minute, she placed it back, and turned to Julius.  
"What was that about,"he asked  
"Apparently, they found two trespassers in the treasury, **and** I have to go meet a general asking for a treaty."


	2. Chapter 2

A SHORT WHILE AGO...  
Manuel woke up after who-knows-how-long. The last thing he remembered was his plane flying away from the capital. He looked around and was shocked. Surrounding him was a massive pile of gold and treasure. He stood up and just store. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Manuel? Are you here?"  
"Lily?"  
Manuel! Where are you? Is it really you?  
"I was going to ask you that? Could you prove it?" The voice went silent for a moment before saying,  
"You were forced to work in the Alpha Mafia from the moment you turned sixteen. You?"  
"Your mother was never supposed to have you. She died after she gave birth to you."  
"Alright, now were are you?"  
"I don't know, but do you see that chest with the large red ruby in the middle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Meet me there." With that, Manuel trudged through the large amount of gold. He got there, but Lily hadn't shown up yet.  
"Lily," shouted Manuel. In response, a coin thunked him in the back of his head.  
"Over here, doofus." He turned around... and opened his mouth in shock.  
The girl there was wearing Lily's green army sweater, her camouflage pants. She had Lily's voice, and her red hair, but she was a brown wolf.  
"Lily... Are you aware that you are..."  
"Manuel! What in the world happened to you?" Manuel looked down. Through the shimmer of gold reflections, instead of a human, he saw a brown wolf.  
"How did this happen?"  
"I don't know, but right now, we need to get out of here and see if..." Just then, two large doors to their right opened. They walked to the door and left. A bright flash of light hit their eyes, along with the words,  
"Freeze!"  
As those words were spoken, Manuel and Lily were pushed to the floor, their hands put behind their back, and they were handcuffed. The light faded, and they could see several 'people' surrounding them, carrying machine guns. They all seemed like walking animals, mostly wolves and foxes. Lily and Manuel were lifted to their feet, and were taken to an unknown building.  
MEANWHILE...  
"Sherman, Rodrigo wishes to speak to you." The figure walked to the top of the large carrier.'Funny,' thought Sherman,'We can build an entire spaceship carrier, yet we still use weapons from the late1900's, and early 2000's.' He entered the large room. It was covered with computers , navigation equipment, and battle plans. In the center of the room was a chair that looked more like a throne, and in that chair sat Rodrigo. He was wearing his blue and red military uniform, which looked more like a trench coat, with blue pants, black boots, and red leather gloves. His hair was black, and so were his pupils. He had green glasses over his eyes. However, he had taken the form of a bat.  
"Sherman,"said Rodrigo,"I believe you know why you have called you here?"  
"The portal, and our transformations."  
"It's rather simple to explain the transformations. When we traveled to this dimension, in order to 'fit in' with this world, time and space changed our physical bodies. That is why I look like a bat, and you an echidna. See for yourself." A mirror suddenly popped out in front of Sherman. He looked at himself. He still had his tan uniform, and black boots, with his general cap. He still had his black, disheveled hair. But now, he was a black echidna, his spikes drooping down his back.  
"Has everyone else gone through this transformation," asked Sherman.  
"Everybody. But there are two more thing. One, the transformation has given all of us some kind of enhancement. I can now fly and have strength far beyond what you could believe." To prove his point, he went over to the largest computer, and lifted it using one finger He set it back down. "Two, planet is heavily populated with people. However, it is being torn apart by war. Which should make it easier to control." Rodrigo laughed a deep, maniacal laugh."According to radio and television interceptions, the planet is ruled by monarch, most notably, the headstrong princess, Sally Acorn. It's simple, really. Go to her, pretending to discuss peace treaties. Assassinate her, frame someone else, and then get the rest of the royal family. Then, just when it seems anarchy will prevail... Here we come, restoring peace and order. Simple, yet ingenious." Rodrigo walked over to a window and looked down. He saw the entire city of Mobotropolis.  
"And when we have power here, we'll have the power to take over our world." He turned back to Sherman."Get Clyde, Charles, and the best soldiers you can find. And send a message to the princess for peace treaty negotiations. Call the country were from 'The Sky Fortress'." He turned back to the window, and smiled.  
"This time, there is no 'Julius T.H.' to stop my conquest.'"He turned to the right and store at the symbol on the wall. A gold hammer and sickle, making a sort-of x-shape.


	3. Chapter 3

_PRESENT MOMENT..._  
"Well, here it it. Home sweet home." Nicole flipped a switch on the wall, and all the lights came on. There was a three person sofa, a stand with a rather large T.V. on it, a doorway leading to the kitchen, and several other doors leading around the house. Little clumps of green nanites flew in and out of the rooms, doing various chores. Large computers covered the rest of the wall space. Julius walked into Nicole's home and looked around.  
"It's a nice place. Not like what I live with, but it's nice."  
"Well, what do you live with," asked Nicole.  
"My living room is about four times as large as this. There are two large, stain-glass windows on the East side. They have two gold-lined curtains. My T.V. is basically a movie theater screen. We have our own servants doing all our chores. There is a grand staircase on South side, and the walls are covered with expensive paintings and relics."  
"First, who's we?"  
"My brother, two sisters, and my cousin."'Hmm,' thought Nicole,'I wonder if they came over to Mobius too?"  
"Could you write down their names, just in case I meet them?" She used some nanites to form paper and a pen. As he wrote the name down, she read the names mentally.  
'Gregory Richard H., Jessica Alexa H., Rebecca Isabella H., and Manuel D. Paka.' When he finished writing them down, Nicole took the paper, folded it up, and placed it in a little compartment in her communicator.  
"Second, how could you afford all those things?"  
"Where I come from, my parents used to be monarchs."  
"Used to? What happened?"  
"It happened on my eleventh birthday. They had arranged a large family reunion to celebrate the day. At around 11:46, nine minutes before they were to bring out my cake, we were attacked. My family couldn't stand a chance. Almost all of my family died. Only me, my brother, my sisters, my cousin, my mom's brother, and my dad's parents survived. I lost both my hands in the attack. For our protection, me, Gregory, Jessica, and Rebecca were sent to Europe with my uncle. My hands were replaced with mechanical limbs. Recently, I had returned to my country, to find it ruled by a dictator, who I have been fighting since. Most people know me now by my code name, X-9." Despite the calm face and voice, Nicole saw that inside, he was hurt. Her communicator rang. She picked it up and held it to her ear for about twelve seconds.  
"Hey, I got to go investigate the treasury thieves. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Key is on the door hook if you need to leave. Watch some television if you like. News is on Channel 23." She walked out the door, shut it, and locked it before she walked away.  
"Well, guess I'll watch some T.V." He sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. For thirteen minutes, he watched a news broadcast, something about a general from "Sky Fortress" going to the princess, Sally Acorn, for treaty discussions. He was about to change it until he heard the names of those going to meet her.  
"... According to the message, the men going to meet Princess Sally Acorn go as the following: Rodrigo A. Leonidus, Sherman C. Phillips, Clyde Valentine, and Charles R. Leonidus. They are expected to meet her in the throne room..." The dictator and his most important generals. It took Julius only a moment to know what was going to happen. They were going to kill her. He turned off the television, opened the door, and ran toward the castle, the door shouting behind him as he left.  
_MEANWHILE..._  
"The prisoners are inside. Are you sure you want to go in there alone?"  
"I'm sure,"said Nicole, as she walked into the room. There seemed nothing wrong with the two prisoners. The guy was wearing a suit, dress shoes, had a black and red fedora, and black hair. The girl was wearing a sort-of sweater, camouflage pants, and had red hair. Both of them were brown wolves.  
"Hello," Nicole said kindly,"I'm Nicole."  
"Hello," said the prisoners at the exact same moment.  
"Now, if you're truthful, everything will go smoothly. Remember, we know when you're lying."  
"Look," said the guy,"we really don't know how we got in that treasury. I just woke up and found myself in there. The last thing I remember was that we where flying away from the capital."  
"Right, right. Now, where do you live?"  
"North Africa."'Hold on,' thought Nicole,'North Africa? Just like Julius?'  
"And what are your names?"  
"Lily Orange," said the girl.  
"Manuel D. Paka," said the guy.  
"Wait, your name is Manuel D. Paka?"  
"Yeah?..."  
"Do you, by any chance, know a Julius T. Harbergson?"  
"Yeah, he's my cousin. Wait, does he have spiky hair, two robotic hands, wears a trench coat, and his code name is X-9."  
"Yes. Most of his family died on his eleventh birthday, he lived in Europe with his uncle until recently, and he has two sisters and a brother, whose first names are Gregory, Jessica, and Rebecca."  
"He's here," said the prisoners, again in synch.  
"Yes, he actually may be still at my house. Come on." Nicole unlocked their handcuffs and opened the cell.  
"Hey, where are you taking the prisoners," asked a guard.  
"Just taking them to see a relative."  
_MEANWHILE... _  
Sally sat down waiting for the negotiators to get to the throne room. She would have been more calm if Sonic was here, but something on one of Tails's many inventions had picked up a strange energy signature, and he had gone to investigate. So she had Tails here instead. He wasn't a bad negotiator, he was just... a little young.  
"Hey Tails," said Sally,"what do you think the energy sign. is?"  
"Beats me. It's just as weird as that guy in the crash site."  
"Wait, what guy in the crash site?"  
"Well, Nicole and I had gone to fix The Tornado. As Nicole scanned it for defects, I noticed something odd about the sky. There was a purple hole in it, and something flew out, left a white trail, and crashed a half-mile away. When we went to check it out, we found some kind of futuristic plane, and then we saw the guy. He was..."  
Just then, trumpets sounded as two men walked into the room. They were the general, Rodrigo, and his right-hand man, Sherman.  
"Where is Clyde and Charles," asked Sally.  
"Charles got sick, and Clyde is still at the gate. But let us continue on with negotiations. And... who is helping you with negotiations?" Sally grabbed Tails's arm and brought him in front of the general.  
"Alright, now, let's begin negotiations."


	4. Chapter 4

_SEVERAL MINUTES LATER..._  
Julius stood at the window, staring into the throne room. He was staring at the generals, waiting for the attempt on the princess's life. The negotiation was drawing to a close. All the princess needed to do was sign the paper.  
"And that is all our demands. They seem reasonable, am I right?" Sally looked to Tails, who nodded in agreement.  
Alright there, General," said Sally,"you've got a treaty."  
"Excellent! Now sign here, and we shall be finished." He handed her a pen. She took it and started to sign her name.  
Sherman reached into his pocket, and slowly pulled something. Julius knew what it was before he saw it . He ran toward the window and jumped through it.  
Everyone but Sherman became distracted by the shattering glass and the figure jumping through the window. Sherman pulled out his revolver and fired a quick-shot. The bullet pierced Sally's shoulder. Before he could take aim again, though, Julius knocked the gun out of his hand. Infuriated, Sherman hooked Julius straight in the nose so hard, it started to bleed. Julius slid across the room on his feet.  
"Sherman, come on. There's no time," said Rodrigo, as he grabbed Sherman. He carried him out the window into the sky. Julius almost attempted to chase them, but the moan of the princess changed his mind. He grabbed Sherman's gun, and went over to Sally. She was sitting against the wall, Tails next to her. He kneeled down in front of Sally.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, thanks for stopping them."  
"Don't mention it. Now, let me see what..."  
"Assassin," yelled a voice. Julius turned around. At the entranceway stood a blue hedgehog.  
"Sonic, it's not what it looks like," shouted Tails. But Sonic ignored him, and attempted to spin-dash Julius. Julius dodged it and started running out. Sonic followed.  
"Tails," said Sally,"Follow them. See if you can explain what really happened to Sonic." Tails nodded his head, before running outside. He quickly informed a soldier of Sally's condition, before he jumped into the Tornado, and started up in the air.  
_MEANWHILE..._  
Julius ran as fast as he could, but he still couldn't lose Sonic. He jumped over fences, ran on house roofs. He even jumped between building and building, but nothing worked. Finally, he jumped over the city wall and ran into the forest.  
'I've got to lose him here,' thought Julius as he ran through the woods, dodging tree after tree. At first, Sonic manage to follow him, but as the trees got thicker, and the forest got darker, Sonic got father away, until Julius lost sight of him completely. The trees got thinner and smaller until Julius ran into an opening.  
He recognized the spot instantly. It was where his plane crashed. The smoke was gone, but the crater, plane, and broken glass were still there. He walked over to the wreckage and looked throughout the ship as quickly but quietly as he could. All he was able to salvage was a small medical kit, some bullet rounds, and a replacement headset. He took off the one he had on now, but when he clicked the 'on' button...  
"No power source. Great." He carefully walked up the edge of the crater, but slipped on a loose patch of dirt. He landed on his back. He slowly brought himself up...  
Something red caught his eye. He looked at the spot, before scooping out the object. It was a bright-red emerald. It glowed slightly, but not because of the sunlight.  
"Hmm... It looks like it could fit in the power socket on my headset. Wonder what will happen." He placed it in the socket. It almost fit perfectly. After some tinkering with the socket, he got the emerald to stay in. Placing the headset back on, he pushed the 'on' button again.  
Instantly, the headset turned on. From the right side came a small red glass, covering Julius's right eye. From the left came a microphone for communications.'How could a little emerald give off ANY kind of power?'  
Then, Julius heard the sound of an explosion. He looked to the sky, and saw a blue bi-plane, it's right wing gone, its's engine in smoke, pitching downward. Julius ran through the forest to warn of the possible dangers of the crash.  
_MOMENTS EARLIER..._  
Tails was flying over the forest trying to find Sonic and the red hedgehog. He tried calling Sonic's name, which would usually be answered. Nothing. 'Maybe I should try flying higher. I would get a better view. He pulled the throttle back and he rose into the air. And higher he climbed. When he reached about 4,000 feet, he leveled out the Tornado. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic's speed trail, heading back to Mobotropolis.  
"There's Sonic. I've got to tell him what really happened in the throne room." He turned his plane around, and followed Sonic. Just as he flew over the edge of the woods, a black laser flew past him, and hit his right wing.  
The outer half fell of the wing blew off and the Tornado started to descent. He tried to keep the plane balanced, but the throttle had now became useless. Another black laser hit the engine. It exploded, and a small metal piece whacked the side of Tails head so hard, he became unconscious. The last thing he saw were several buildings of Mobotropolis approaching him...


	5. Chapter 5

_PRESENT MOMENT... _  
Sonic ran through the city gate. He ran toward the large group of guards. The first was patrolling the streets for any suspicious characters. The second surrounded Sally, weapons at the ready. He ran to past the groups, and hugged Sally.  
"Sally, you alright?" He let her go and looked where her injury was, covered by gauze.  
"Yeah. The doctor said it wasn't serious. I just need to keep this gauze on for a week."  
"The assassin got away."  
"Sonic he wasn't the person who shot me. He actually saved my life. The generals who met me for the peace treaty were the real assassins."  
"What?" Just then, the red hedgehog appeared out of nowhere and ran to them.  
"Listen, I need to tell you this quick. There's a blue biplane that's possibly going to crash somewhere in the city."  
"The Tornado," said Sonic.  
"Tails must be in there! I sent him after you," said Sally. As if on cue, the sound of a plane engine passed by, along with screams of terror. They all ran toward the source of the noise.  
The Tornado was falling at a very steep angle. All the citizens were scrambling toward shelter. Except one. A man in his early twenty's. He had light grey skin, but no visible ears or tail. He had black, medium-sized, disheveled hair. Everything he wore was grey, grey jacket, grey shoes, grey pants, and grey gloves. He was wearing a black-and-red cape for some reason. He stood still and store at the plane, his arms outstretched at it, as if he believed he could catch it. People yelled at him, telling him to run away, but he ignored them. Everyone turned away as the plane reached him...  
A 'crunch' was heard, but not an explosion or any kind of crash noise. Everyone looked, and the sight that met their eyes shocked them. The man was carrying the plane with one hand. He placed it down, and walked to the cockpit. He shoved off several pieces of metal, and pulled out the unconscious body of Tails. He carried him over to Sonic, and put him into his arms. Sonic had so many questions, but all he could say was,"Who are you?"  
"Call me Daniel."  
_MEANWHILE..._  
Nicole, Manuel, and Lily had been looking for Julius for sometime, and frankly, Manuel and Lily were getting annoyed.  
"Where is Julius? I'm tired of just searching around blindly," said Manuel  
"I told you," said Nicole,"he left the house without leaving anything to let me know where he was going." Her communicator beeped and she picked it up. Within a few short seconds, she put down the device and turned around, with a look of shock on her face.  
"What's the matter," asked Lily.  
"My friend Tails has gotten into a plane crash."  
"Is he okay?"  
"So far, yes. The worst thing the doctor has found so far is a bruise on his head. Still, I need to go see what happened and find out the cause of the crash. Follow me."  
Nicole started to run, and Manuel and Lily followed her. It took about three minutes to get there. The blue bi-plane was in smoke, and people gathered around one man, staring at him like he was a king. However, Nicole directed their attention to a red hedgehog.  
"There is Julius," said Nicole." Go see if he recognizes you. I'll be back in a few minutes." She ran over to a blue hedgehog. Lily stayed behind, but Manuel walked over to the red hedgehog.  
"Julius?" The red hedgehog turned around and faced Manuel.  
"Manuel? Is it you?" Julius store at Manuel for a few seconds at Manuel.  
"Yes, it's me. Your cousin, Manuel D. Paka. I used to work for the Alpha Mafia." When he finished the last sentence, he stopped in front of Julius, only to be instantly bear-hugged.  
"Manuel. It is you. Thank goodness you're safe."  
"It's great to see you're safe too. Now, who is that lynx girl?"  
"Who? Oh, Nicole. She found me at my plane crash. She let me stay at her house, but I left to save the princess, and then I had to escape that blue hedgehog, what was his name..."  
"That sounds interesting, but tell me that later. Hey, Lily is here to. Would you like to say hello to her?"  
"No need to," said a voice right next to them, making them jump. Lily was standing there, a mischievous smirk on her face, which was changed to a smile. "You guys can be so easy to scare." The sound of marching boots in their direction caused them to turn to the right.  
"Oh great, not these guys again," said Manuel. The soldiers who had arrested him and Lily were marching straight at them. But they shoved Manuel and Lily aside, and walked straight to Julius.  
"Excuse me," said the leader, his voice deep and gruff. Julius simply nodded his head to acknowledge their presence. "The princess would like to speak with you. Follow us." Julius did not object, and walked behind the group, Manuel and Lily following Julius. They walked over to where the doctor was tending to Tails's injuries.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic, Sally, and Nicole were watching the doctor, pestering him with questions.  
"Is it bad?"  
"Will he be alright?"  
"Does he need any kind of surgery?" The doctor ignored them, his concentration on dressing the wounds never faltering for a second.  
"Princess, we have brought him," said the lead guard. Sally turned to face the guard.  
"Thank you. Continue on with your regular duties." The guards nodded their heads, and turned around, leaving only Julius, Manuel, and Lily.  
"I think you know why I called you here," said Sally.  
"To thank me on saving your life," said Julius.  
"That's right. Is their anything I can do for you?" Julius thought for barely a moment.  
"My cousin and a friend of mine have been accidentally accused of a crime they didn't commit."  
"I understand what you would like me to do. Now, who are the people you wish to be freed?"  
"Manuel D. Paka and Lily Orange."  
"Alright, but just to avoid any confusion, could you give me a description of them." Julius stepped to the side, revealing Manuel and Lily.  
"Here they are." Sally was surprised, but she kept that hidden.  
"Alright. Sonic?" Sonic turned around, went to Sally.  
"Yes, Sally?"  
"Take this note to the prison facility to inform them of the release of two prisoners, and to wipe their criminal slate clean."  
"I'm on it," Sonic said, right before running away at the speed of sound.  
"Sally," said Nicole,"Tails is waking up." Sally rushed over to where Nicole was, with Julius, Manuel, and Lily following.  
Tails rubbed his eyes, and looked around.  
"Sally," asked Tails,"what happened?"  
"You're plane was going to crash, but someone stopped it."  
"Who?"  
"Me," said a voice. Everyone looked around, trying to find the person. "Up here." Everyone looked up. Floating feet above them was the man that had caught the plane.  
"Who are you," asked Tails.  
"Call me Daniel. I presume you are Tails."  
"Yeah. You were the one that saved me?"  
"Yes. Although Julius went to warn somebody," said Daniel, his finger pointing at Julius. Everyone turned to Julius.  
"Julius," said Nicole,"when did you get here?"  
"Your name is Julius," asked Tails.  
"Yes."  
"Where are you from, Julius," asked Sally.  
"North Africa."  
"Excuse me, but that doesn't exist."  
"It does," spoke Daniel,"but in an alternate dimension."  
"Alternate dimension," said everybody in shock.  
"Yes. The weird energy signatures were because there were holes tearing in the time & space fabric. Whatever was near them got transferred to this world. So, if you wanted to search them in the records, you'd be there for awhile." It was just at this moment that Sonic returned.  
"Ok, how do I explain this? Apparently, the people on that paper, they don't exist."  
"Yes, because they came over from an alternate dimension." Sonic stood there for a few seconds, before he started to laugh.  
"Ha ha ha, that's a good joke, really funny." But when Sonic looked up, everyone was staring at him with a serious expression. "Oh, they did come over from an alternate world. Well, what do we do with them?"  
"I say," said Tails, as he stood up,"that we start by welcoming these newcomers." He walked over to Manuel, Julius, Lily, and Daniel, and shook their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

_MEANWHILE..._  
"Rodrigo, calm down."  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How can I calm down, when I can't assassinate a mere princess? And you expect me to calm down!?.  
"Rodrigo," said Sherman,"you may have failed this time around, but there will be more opportunities. We need to start from the bottom and work our way to the top." Sherman placed a map on the table. Everyone surrounded it.  
"First, we raise up our own army from the people of Mobius. Once we have a large enough force, they will assault the city from the front. While the soldiers are distracted by the revolt, our forces will attack from the back. From there, we crush the remaining soldiers by surrounding their forces."  
"Now what about the heroes of this world."  
"Easy. We've hacked into the records of all the citizens of Mobius, and deduced which ones we need to worry about." He pushed a button, and a large screen appeared. Everyone faced it and watched. A blue hedgehog appeared on the screen.  
"Sonic the Hedgehog. He is able to run at high speeds faster than the speed of sound. When he gathers seven magical gems called Chaos Emeralds, he enters a super form. However, he is extremely caring for people, and will often risk his life to help those in need. Will be eliminated." Next, a yellow, two-tailed fox appeared.  
"Miles Prower, often called "Tails". He is an inventor, and has created nearly every cutting-edge machinery on the planet. He is extremely intelligent. He is physically weak, but he makes up that with the weaponry he could create. We must keep him alive." Then came a red echidna.  
"Knuckles. One of the strongest men on Mobius. Chooses guardian of the Master Emerald. He is not very bright, and usually acts on instinct or anger. Can be easily taken out." A lynx appeared next.  
"NICOLE, a self-aware computer program. She is able to create a complex holographic body that allows her to do everything a living being can do. She can control things called nanites that are able to build entire cities. Her fate is still being discussed." After that, a mongoose with purple hair showed up.  
"Mina Mongoose, a well-known member of the Freedom Fighters. She has seen many battles, and once took a bullet. She has speed exactly like Sonic. Performs to raise morale for the Freedom Fighters. Easily manipulated, more than likely that we will keep her alive." Next came the princess.  
"Sally Acorn. She is the princess of Mobius, and one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters. Must be eliminated with the rest of the Acorn family. No exceptions." A black-and-red hedgehog.  
"Shadow the Hedgehog. Very similar to Sonic. Will be eliminated."  
"Are these all?"  
"No, but these are some of the more important in our eyes."  
"Alright, now who do we get first," asked Clyde.  
"We don't get anyone yet. But in time, we shall. We will conquer this world," said Sherman  
"But what about the red hedgehog that stopped us," asked Charles.  
"There is no record of him anywhere, except current news. But he will be defeated," said Sherman. Rodrigo, however, became raged again.  
"Fools! You're missing everything. The red hedgehog is Julius T. Harbergson, rightful heir to the throne of North Africa. See here," he said as he pulled out a picture,"look on his shirt, the right sleeve. It is his family crest." Everyone was going to object, but the picture was perfect quality, and the symbol could be seen quite well. "Our plan will fail if we don't stop him first."  
"But how?"  
"Simple. Like Sonic, he cares a lot for innocent lives, and will often risk his own life to help. We stage a massive catastrophe, and Julius dies trying to help. Or we cause the citizens to kill him."  
"What?"  
"Terrorism with nuclear bombs or hostage-taking. Scare the population, tell them we will stop if Julius is executed. They hang him, and the rest of the plan follows. Simple. However, we must make sure." Rodrigo put the picture of the one called Mina Mongoose on the screen.  
"Her. We take her hostage, and threaten her. Julius comes and tries to save the day, and ends up in a fiery inferno. We place her in a pod, and when Julius comes to get her, launch the pod and blow up the area. Goodbye Julius. Hello world conquest."  
"And what do we do with her?"  
"I'll leave Sherman to decide her fate." Everyone looked at Sherman. Normally, when he heard he controlled the fate of someone, a sick, twisted smile would show on his face. This time around, he merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
"It seems a mere memory erase would be sufficient. We could use her against the people."  
"Anything else, anything at all?"  
"Well," said Sherman,"no, nothing else."  
"Alright now, let's get started."


End file.
